Inexplicável
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"Sinceramente, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso antes, mas... Por que o Ikkaku?" • Shounen Ai • IkkaYumi • Yumichika POV's •


**Inexplicável**

* * *

Sinceramente, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso antes, mas... Por que o Ikkaku?

-

_- Yumichika eu... Também gosto de você – respondeu-lhe com uma mão na nuca e o rosto extremamente vermelho virado para o lado, após refletir por alguns instantes sobre a declaração do moreno igualmente enrubescido a sua frente. _

-

Quero dizer, ele é bem diferente do que eu sempre procurei de alguém para mim, do que eu considero um padrão ideal.

-

_- Pare de olhar assim para as pessoas, está assustando elas. – Yumichika tinha os braços estendidos a ele e sorria encabulado ao ver o segundo passar pelas ruas arregaçando os dentes como se fosse um cão raivoso._

-

E ele não entende nada de beleza...

-

_- Yumichika, quanto tempo mais você vai passar na frente desse espelho?!_

-

O Ikkaku é até careca!

-

_- Quem é careca aqui? – perguntou com voz grave, puxando sua espada improvisada de madeira e fazendo o humano suar frio._

-

Talvez tenha sido aquele olhar distante dele...

-

_ Ikkaku virou o rosto ao notar estar sendo observado, mas voltou-se novamente à frente, sentindo o sangue subir a sua face, ao ver que era Yumichika que o olhava com um sorriso pacífico e encantador nos lábios._

-

Mas com toda a certeza não foi a sua delicadeza.

-

_- Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! Morra! – Ikkaku gritava enquanto corria pelo cômodo atrás de uma barata, distribuindo fortes pisadas por onde passava e rachando o piso de madeira em alguns pontos._

-

Não, pode até ter sido isso, porque o Ikkaku sabe ser delicado em raras ocasiões; delicado e carinhoso.

-

_ Já estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu-o lhe abraçar por trás sob as cobertas. Pensou em perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem, mas desistiu quando seus olhos cruzaram com o espelho, e nele estava refletido o olhar distante de Ikkaku enquanto este tinha a face sobre seu ombro e os braços em volta de seu corpo. E lá estava aquele olhar distante de novo..._

_Yumichika sorriu e ficou quieto até que adormecessem assim – não queria saber no que ele estava pensando se isso fosse acabar com os esses raros momentos._

-

E ele é um cara engraçado, mesmo quando não está tentando ser.

-

_Há minutos estava sentado olhando aquela expressão séria do segundo na frente do espelho, como se estivesse tentando contar o número de poros na sua face. Começava a ficar preocupado com aquilo quando ele então lhe perguntou..._

_ - Yumichika, você acha que eu ficaria mais bonito se tivesse cabelo?_

_ Desatou a rir escandalosamente, como nunca antes em sua vida, só parando quando ele lhe lançou um olhar mortal por sobre o ombro._

_ - Você está bem assim, Ikkaku. – Esforçava-se para conter o riso._

-

O Ikkaku também é muito protetor.

-

_ - Saia daqui, eu cuido dessa cara! – exclamou o 3º Posto do 11º esquadrão, entrando na frente do companheiro e puxando sua zanpakutou da bainha._

_ - Não, Ikkaku, deixa que..._

_ - Eu disse para sair daqui, Yumichika! – empurrou-o ao longe enquanto gritava, depois já avançando em direção ao inimigo e lhe dizendo: – Se proteja._

-

E essa sua teimosia já me fez ter tantos sustos... Às vezes me pergunto o que se passa na cabeça dele pra fazer essas idiotices.

-

_ Yumichika arregalou os olhos à medida que seu coração dava um salto; podia senti-lo pulsar como se quisesse sair pela boca. Por um momento, ficou completamente paralisado._

_ Ele estava... Morto?_

_ Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes teve que imaginar-se de pé em frente ao túmulo de Ikkaku por ele não aceitar ajuda em suas lutas. Como odiava aquela teimosia e aquele orgulho que o machucavam._

-

Certamente teria sido aquela volúpia se eu a tivesse provado antes, mas isso deve ter contribuído um pouco.

-

_ Ele o pôs sentado sobre a tábua de mármore à medida que folgava seu uniforme e lhe acariciava por sob o tecido. Os lábios de Ikkaku eram cálidos e macios, as mãos másculas em sua pele eram quentes e os movimentos de seu corpo com músculos definidos sobre o seu era de uma luxúria arrebatadora._

_ Aquele cara sabia como lhe deixar completamente louco por ele usando aquele jogo de caricias libidinosas..._

-

Hmm... Será que é isso mesmo? É por isso que escolhi o Ikkaku? Bem, são vários motivos, não são? Arg, isso está começando a me dar dor de cabeça.

-

- Hey, Yumichika, o que você está fazendo? – questionou irritadiço ao perceber que o segundo não o estava ouvindo.

O shinigami, que antes olhava pela janela com suas indagações lhe povoando a mente, virou-se para ver Ikkaku o olhando da porta com aquela tão familiar expressão brava no rosto.

- Nada, Ikkaku, só estava pensando – respondeu.

- Ah, é? – Fez algum ruído com a boca enquanto ele passava por si, depois fechando a porta e o seguindo. – Você anda muito estranho ultimamente – comentou enquanto andavam.

- Mesmo? Desculpe, não tinha reparado – pôs a mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, andando lado a lado sem na verdade ter algum lugar para ir.

- Ikkaku – Yumichika chamou-o de repente. – Me diz uma coisa, por que você gosta de mim?

- Hããã? – Agora tinha na face enrubescida uma expressão surpresa. – Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Yumichika?

- É só curiosidade.

- Ah, e eu sei lá.

Enquanto continuavam andando, Ikkaku coçava a cabeça e encarava o chão pensativamente.

-

_Será que passei as minhas dúvidas para ele? No que está pensando agora?_

-

De qualquer forma, isso tudo não serviu para nada. Acho que não tem como explicar isso assim, em palavras... Eu só gosto do Ikkaku por ser o Ikkaku, mesmo com todos os defeitos – e ele realmente tem muitos deles.

-

_Em que motivos ele estaria pensando?_

-

Não há nada especial, deve ser um pouquinho de cada coisa, e é diferente de tudo o que eu buscava.

-

_Ah, isso é totalmente inexplicável._

_

* * *

_Ideia meio insana que me ocorreu do nada XD

Bem, é verdade que eu planejava que minha primeira fanfic de Bleach fosse um Ishida Centred, mas se o IkkaYumi veio primeiro... rs Pra ser sincera, não sabia muito bem como terminar essa fic quando comecei a escrevê-la ._.' Escrita em algumas horinhas; simples e fluffy \o

Comecei a ler o mangá de Bleach a pouco tempo e desde o primeiro capítulo em que vi Ikkaku e Yumichika, soube que eles davam um par yaoi muito fofo u_ú Ikkaku rules.

Essa é a primeira coisa que posto no site há muuuuito tempo, então espero que tenham gostado.

**Reviews não matam, salvam vidas; ~**


End file.
